Dougie Sharpe
Name: Douglas "Dougie" Sharpe Gender: Male Age: 18 School: Whittree Hobbies and Interests: History, soccer (recreational), football (recreational), language Appearance: Dougie stands at 6’4, and weighs in at 204 lbs. He has black hair that is kept in a short, caesar-style cut, jelled into place and styled to affect a carefully careless ‘bedheaded’ look. He has green eyes, which are an immediate contrast to his skin, a light chocolate colour due to his african american ethnicity. There is a distinguishable scar on his chin, rendering the healed tissue of it noticeably paler. Dougie prefers the colour black in dress, sticking to hoodies and jeans that are usually held together with a collection of belts with big, decorative buckles. His head is often adorned with his favourite purple toque, in cold weather or hot. His clothes are usually loose and casual. Around his neck, he has a silver cross on a leather necklace. On Casting Day, Dougie was wearing a dark green hoodie, a black V-neck T-shirt, blue jeans, and light brown work boots, alongside his ever-present purple beanie. Biography: Dougie was born in Whittree, Oklahoma, to Molly and Jacob Sharpe, the youngest of three boys. Molly owned an antique store that ate up most of her time, and Jacob was a construction worker, specializing in pipe fitting. Both were career-oriented, spending much of their time either commuting or buried in work. Whenever Molly found an antique that she wished to buy overseas, her and Jacob would fly out, leaving their three boys with a babysitter until their oldest, Trevor, reached an age where he could watch the other two. As a result of this, Dougie grew up with his older brothers as his primary role models. Trevor was tall, thin and pale, without a muscular or graceful bone in his body. What he lacked in physical impressiveness he made up for in raw charisma, often the first person in on a joke or a witty one-liner. He earned the nickname “Skinny” in middle school as a way to demean him, but unexpectedly latched on to the moniker, keeping it throughout his life. Kyle, the middle child of the three, matched Trevor in height but packed on bulk. Kyle was the serious, calm one of the three, often finding himself in leadership roles. He took his schooling as a duty, and strived to be a great businessman throughout his years in the school system. He played a number of sports, becoming a celebrated third baseman of the baseball team as well as captaining the basketball team. Because of the two brothers' clashing personalities, Trevor and Kyle often disagreed on things at home, resulting in arguments and the occasional fistfight. Dougie's personality moulded between the two brothers as he tried to maintain impartial during their many arguments. He found himself most comfortable out of the spotlight, despite his size and height, and tended to be found reading or playing cards rather than hanging out with massive amounts of friends. His circle of chosen companions was not large, but remained very tightly knit. Dougie possessed a very natural athleticism that has helped him in physical education classes or recreational sports, but he did not take it to organized sports teams. Among his favourite to play were soccer and football, because they kept him moving and active without much downtime in between. As Dougie grew older, his brothers began teaching him vastly different sets of values through their example. Trevor experimented with and sold narcotics throughout high school, and was more often high than not when he was at home. With Trevor, Dougie had his first joint and his first fistfight. Meanwhile, Kyle was holding a full time job in a diner and threw himself further into his studies, his aim a scholarship to allow him to establish himself away from his family. Dougie got a part time job through Kyle's persuasion, and went to Kyle whenever he required assistance with homework. What all three brothers could share, however, was a mutual curiosity in SotF-TV. Whenever a new season was airing, the three made a point to watch it together, one of the few times in their lives that they were able to quiet down and enjoy a show together without bickering and infighting. While his brothers were rabid and passionate in their opinions of the show, Dougie’s interest never went beyond a casual one, enjoying the companionship with his brothers more than the show itself. Dougie took a liking to history and language during school, specifically Spanish and French. He found that he had a head for learning new languages, and grew even more interested in the history of the people behind them as he began to understand how they spoke. Gradually this led to a natural interest in culture and civilizations, finally culminating in the desire to study archaeology. Inversely, Dougie struggled with math and creative writing, lacking the ability to put words to his imagination adequately. Despite his difficulties, he passed with low sixties in each course. His real weakness academically was art, where he confirmed that he was without talent in the visual arts. He scraped by with a fifty nine, and never looked to the arts as a viable career option again. When his teachers attempted to bridge the gap and find out where the difficulty was, Dougie tended to become even more closeted, unwilling to elaborate on his inability to perform. Most of the time, this was taken as a reluctance to learn rather than shyness, and so little help was supplied. Dougie’s relationship with his parents wavers between strained and comfortable, depending on their current workload and how much time they spend at home. His mother tends to spend more time in the shop and away on antique crawls through Europe and Asia, having found an edge over competitors by bringing in more exotic pieces. She bonded with Dougie over his fascination with culture, and tutored him in latin phrases. His father had more of a handle on his son’s life, taking a specific interest in his son’s grades after Dougie showed signs of struggling with grades. However, lacking creative power himself, Jacob often accentuated Dougie’s strengths rather than focusing in on his weaknesses. While Jacob didn’t have the same passion for times past as his son and wife shared, he preferred to engage Dougie in teaching him how to drive, how to do light maintenance around the house, and tossing a football around when the weather was nice. Advantages: Dougie is in good shape, and though he doesn’t possess a lot of stamina, he can hold his own in a race. His ability to fade into the background of social situations will aid him in staying below the radar, and his quiet loyalty towards friends makes him a dependable ally. Disadvantages: Dougie’s shyness may prove to be crippling, as he has adopted a ‘don’t speak unless spoken to’ mentality to his relationships that can be misconstrued as coldness by his peers. He is also clumsy, having not quite gotten control of his size, and often trips or drops things. He finds difficulty taking charge in any situation, and is absolutely not leader material. Designated Number: Cyan Stingrays 3 (CS3). Designated Weapon: Tickle Me Elmo Mentor Comment: "A lack of leadership potential and initiative is still not a good thing by any means, as it thrusts more responsibility onto the shoulders of the other four members, but it's not the probable death mark of ten seasons ago. Mr. Sharpe's success or failure will likely fall entirely on whether he can pull himself together enough to at least work with his assigned allies; if he can't do that, he'll likely die alone instead." Evaluations Handled By: 'The Homeless Beard '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Collar detonated for refusing to enter Endgame arena. '''Collected Weapons: '''Tickle Me Elmo (designated weapon), Chatterbox Communicator Headset (x1, from Jewel Evans), Hello Kitty t-ball bat (from Lily Ashburg, to Michael Robinson) '''Allies: 'Lily Ashburg 'Enemies: 'Colin Pigeon, Vahka Basayev 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: "Okay." Other/Trivia * Dougie and the Sharpe family were all based upon The Homeless Beard's neighbors growing up. * Dougie shares the honor of being the tallest character in TV2 with Vahka Basayev. Both wound up on the same team. * Dougie technically made it to endgame, but his handler went inactive before endgame writing began. He was killed off months after the fact in a separate thread. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dougie, in chronological order The Past *Save Tonight *Lunchtime in the Library *Quoth the Raven *Intervention Sandbox: *Twelve, Yellow, Regret SOTF-TV: *We All Look So Perfect *Killer Munchies *It all happened so slowly *Philosophy built upon songs by Queen *Strategy adhering to a classic by Tom Petty *A Matter of Taste *We're All Mad Here *O Death *Alone Together *A gripping sequence of events, recalled by Wolfmother. *Nobody Said It Was Easy *...And in Her Self-Loathing and Despair, She Found Wrath *FEAR stands for fuck everything and run. *Sharp and Clear and Pure and Gone *A sharpe knife, a short life. *Backing up *Closing In *Personal Responsibility Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dougie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters